An Industrial Meeting
by FromTheFire
Summary: Naruto just wanted to get a new piercing, but could he have gotten something more? M for language AU


The rain was pouring down the window in streaks as I pulled up to the red light. Most people would probably label this a bad day based on the weather alone, but I for one loved days like today. There never seemed to be enough of them. The rain and the clouds blocked out the sun and it's rays. I've never been able to figure out why, but I'm always in better spirits when the sun is tucked away behind the gloom of a storm.

The light changed to green and I pushed down on the peddle, sending me forward. The traffic wasn't bad, but it was still a pain in the ass to stop for every red light. I seemed to be cursed with some unfortunate fate to hit one every stoplight. It wasn't like I was in a hurry, so it wasn't that big of an issue. I was on my way to a tattoo parlor, but not for a tattoo. I was on a one way path to a new industrial piercing. I wasn't nervous or anything, it wasn't exactly my first piercing. In fact, I had gotten to know the shop owner pretty well through my previous piercings. He was a nice guy, covered in tattoos from wrist to shoulder though. I had a thing for piercings, but I never really cared for tats.

As I pulled in to the lot, I noticed I wasn't the only one there. Which was odd, the other times I came I was always the only customer for miles. This was a problem, the ass-hat parked like shit, and took up both of the spaces remaining. That bastard. I just parked in the turn around space. If the other guy needed to leave, he could wait, or come talk to me, and I'd sure as hell give him some of my mind. For the time being I let it go at that. So I walked in and greeted the shop owner, Dave, with a cheeky grin. I still didn't see the owner of the extra car out front.

"'Sup man?" He questioned though he knew I had a reason to be there. We were chummy, but we only talked when I needed something done.

"Eh, not much. Some screw ball did a real wonder parkin' out there, so I just parked in the middle of the lot, hope ya' don't mind."

"Hey, no worries, man. So what can I get for you today, man?"

I cringed a little at his compulsion to end every sentence with 'man'. I said he was nice, never mentioned anything about annoying. I let him know what I wanted. He was all game and he took me to a back room. It was no unfamiliar territory. I'd been back here tons of times.

Dave had me sit down on a leather chair. He pulled up the latex gloves with a snap, wheeled around in the chair and prepared the materials. It wasn't that long before he spun back around ready to go. Dave placed the needle on the upper half of my ear, and stabbed it through. I didn't so much as cringe from the pain, I was used to this kind of thing. Shortly thereafter he sent the second needle through the opposite side of my ear. It only took him a few moments to connect the two holes with a bar, sealing it in with a few balls.

And with that I got up and thanked him. He gave me the quick little speech about protecting against infection and stuff, but it was nothing new to me. We headed out of the room and made a beeline for the cash register. Dave and I were buddies, but he still charged me a price for these jobs. He did a good job of them though, so I happily paid.

"Hey, looks like Mr. Screwball needs to go, man." Dave said as he pointed out the window.

I turned to look, and sure enough there was the idiot. Right there. Standing in some confused slump. I turned and thanked Dave once again, then headed out the door. The rain had let up, but it was still clouding as hell. Just how I liked it. As I got closer I began to pick up on some of the finer details. Brown hair, somewhat dark complexion, hazel eyes and two red patches on his cheeks. Were they tattoos? I normally don't have much bad to say about tattoos, but these I thought were stupid. Why right on the face?

"Oi, I'm gonna move my car now, just hang on. And next time, only take one spot, eh?" I hollered to him as I made my way to the driver's door.

"Good to know. Hey, hang on a minute" The man motioned for me to come over to him. I did as he suggested then he continued, "Sorry about the car, I'm not used to other people being here, so I didn't think it would be a big problem for a few minutes."

What? How could he and I both be a regular without having run into each other some other time before? I didn't remember Dave telling me about anyone else! Whatever, it's not like he had a reason to anyway.

"Oh, alright no problem." I looked up into his eyes, mesmerized. They were wonders to look at.

I must've looked odd for the guy asked, "Hey, dude, you okay?" I nodded, he continued, "Well anyway, I should introduce myself. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He offered his hand.

I took it and replied, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice meeting you."

"So what did you get done in there, Naruto?"

I pointed up at my left ear.

"Nice, I just got a regular piercing here, but I'm gonna taper it out." He said as he indicated where.

. . .

"Hey, you still here?" Kiba waved his hand in front of my face. I was lost in him. Those red tattoos on his face weren't half bad.

"Yeah, sorry." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, I should get going, but uh… You gotta go first." Kiba stated.

I was oddly disappointed to hear that. I liked talking to him, though I only just came off the idea that he was a complete dipshit. "Wait, how about I get you something to eat sometime, for blocking your way out?"

"Yeah, alright, if you insist."

We exchanged numbers, and quickly settled on a date and time; next week in the evening. We parted ways and I made my way back to my place. As I drove I couldn't get Kiba's face out of my head. It was as if it were glued to the inside of my eyelids. Every time I blinked I saw those two red tattoos.

It started raining again just as I pulled up into my driveway. It was a nice little place. I moved out of mom and dad's a few years ago now, so this was home. I walked in, set the keys on the counter and headed to the pantry. It was about 8 at night now, and I hadn't eaten all day so I was hungry as hell. From the pantry, I took out some instant ramen.

After I cooked it, I headed over to my bed and plopped down on it, nearly spilling some ramen along the way. I quickly garbled the noodles down before turning on the T.V. I switched it over to the game channel and turned on my Xbox. I was playing the first Resident Evil. Sure, there were sequels and junk, but you couldn't beat the horror of the original.

A few zombie filled hours later I decided it was a night. I clicked the game system off and threw away the ramen cup. I went to the bathroom next, taking a look at my new industrial. Dave did a good job. It was placed nicely. I applied the necessary disinfectant then left the room. Slipping out of my clothes on the way, I got into bed clad in only boxers and switched off the lights. I lay for quite some time thinking over the events of the day before I finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**So this is my first real attempt at something like this. I'll keep it going if it gets enough views. And I should get around to finishing Konoha's Got Talent. I've been busy. But yeah. I hope you like this story! Please REVIEW. I really need the help. **


End file.
